Silberfluss
'''Silberfluss' (Original: Silverstream) ist eine hübsche, schlanke, silbern gestreifte Kätzin mit einem feinen, rundlichen Kopf und hellblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 Feuer und Eis Silberfluss rettet Graustreif aus dem zugefrorenen Fluss vor dem Ertrinken, als der versucht hatte eine Wasserratte zu fangen, nachdem Rußpfote wieder einfach davongerannt ist. Anfangs ist sie recht feindseelig, was sich im Laufe des Gesprächs allerdings ein wenig legt. Einige Tage später schleicht sich Graustreif aus dem DonnerClan-Lager um sich mit ihr zu treffen, obwohl Gelbzahn ihm verordnet hat im Lager zu bleiben, da er sich erkältet hat. Feuerherz erzählt er später, dass er nur gegangen ist um Ruhe und Frieden zu finden. Tigerkralle berichtet später, dass wieder der Geruch vom FlussClan an den Sonnenfelsen entdeckt wurde. Feuerherz bemerkt nach dem Essen mit Graustreif, dass ein Weidenkätzchen aus dessen Fell gefallen ist, obwohl die einzgen Weiden im Territorium des FlussClan wachsen. Am Tag darauf beschließt Feuerherz Graustreif zu folgen um herauszufinden, wohin der graue Kater geht. Er sieht daraufhin, dass Graustreif sich heimlich mit Silberfluss trifft. Sie berühren sich zärtlich mit den Nasen und scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein. Graustreif schnurrt sogar so laut, dass Feuerherz, der sich im Gebüsch versteckt, es hört. Feuerherz gibt sich zu erkennen und die ertappten Katzen diskutieren mit ihm. Silbefluss meint, dass niemand sie sehen würde, weil erst nach Sonnenuntergang die nächste Patrouille kommen würde. Auf Feuerherz wütende Antwort erwidert sie nur, dass sie dies genau wüsste, da Streifenstern ihr Vater ist. Sie flüstert Graustreif etwas ins Ohr und verschwindet dann. Am Abend beschließt Feuerherz mit Silberfluss zu reden, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Als Silbefluss auf ihn zu schwimmt versteckt er sich erst, aber Silberfluss miaut laut, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass Graustreifs bestem Freund etwas passiert. Feuerherz redet schließlich auf sie ein, aber Silberfluss gesteht, dass sie Graustreif liebt und sich deshalb weiterhin mit ihm treffen würde. Graustreif ist später sehr wütend, dass Feuerherz mit Silberfluss geredet hat und trifft sich weiterhin heimlich mit ihr. Nachdem Streifenstern auf einer Großen Versammlung bekannt gibt, das sie den Geruch eines DonnerClan Spions entdeckt haben verspricht Graustreif, dass er sich nur noch am Baumgeviert mit Silberfluss trifft. Als der DonnerClan dem WindClan hilft als der von Fluss- und SchattenClan angegriffen wird kämpft Silberfluss kurzzeitig mit Feuerherz. Sie ist so auf den Kampf konzentriert, dass sie nicht merkt, wer vor ihr steht. Erst als Graustreif sie ruft erkennt sie seinen Freund und lässt von ihm ab. Feuerherz nagelt sie daraufhin am Boden fest, aber kurz darauf lockert er den Griff, da er Graustreifs entsetzten Blick auf sich spürt. Silberfluss rennt daraufhin, gefolgt von Graustreif, aus dem Lager. Geheimnis des Waldes Die junge Kätzin stirbt bei der Geburt ihrer und Graustreifs Jungen Federjunges und Sturmjunges bei den Sonnenfelsen. Feuerherz war bei der Geburt der Jungen dabei, doch als er merkte, dass die Geburt der Jungen nicht reibungslos ablief, holte er Rußpelz, die Heilerin des DonnerClans, um Silberfluss zu helfen. Rußpelz schafft es aber nur, die Jungen zu retten. Graustreif ist über den Tod seiner Gefährtin noch lange erschüttert. Er wechselte erstmals zum FlussClan, damit seine Jungen in dem Clan ihrer Mutter aufwachsen konnten. Stunde der Finsternis Während Feuerherz' Anführerzeremonie ist Silberfluss die dritte Katze, die ihm eins seiner neun Leben schenkt. Feuerherz ist sehr überrascht, als er erkennt wer die Tigerkätzin ist, die da auf ihn zukommt. Es wird gesagt, dass sie sich leichtfüßig zu ihm hinbewegt. Silberfluss gibt Feuerstern das Leben der Treue für alles, was er für recht befindet, woraufhin der sich fragt, ob es eine Anspielung darauf sei, dass er seinem Freund Graustreif geholfen hat, sich mit seiner verbotenen Liebe zu treffen. Silberfluss drängt ihn dann, dass er dieses Leben nutzen soll, um seinen Clan durch schwierige Zeiten zu leiten. Obwohl Feuerstern mit einem schmerzhaftem Schlag gerechnet hat, spürt er nur das warme Glühen der Liebe. Er erkennt außerdem, was das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben war; ihr Clan, ihre Liebe zu Graustreif und natürlich ihre Jungen, für die sie bei den Sonnenfelsen ihr Leben gegeben hatte. Als Silberfluss sich abwendet, fragt Feuerherz sie, ob er Graustreif nicht etwas ausrichten soll, aber sie sah ich nur mit Kummer und Liebe in den Augen an, was Feuerherz mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Sie erscheint Feuerstern kurz in einem Traum um ihm zu sagen, dass er das tun soll, was er für richtig hält und auf sein Herz hören im Bezug auf den WolkenClan, indem sie ihn an das Leben erinnert, was sie ihm gegeben hat. Danach fängt Silberfluss Feuerstern einen Fisch, der ihm ein warmes Gefühl beschert, als er ihn isst. Staffel 2 Mondschein Silberfluss erscheint ihrem Sohn Sturmpelz im Traum, kurz nachdem er mit dem Verstoßenen Fang gegessen und mit ihm gesprochen hat. Sie ermutigt ihn und sagt zu Sturmpelz, dass er zurück zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers kehren sollte und ihnen helfen sich vom grausamen Berglöwen Scharfzahn zu befreien. Sturmpelz entscheidet sich darauf hin umzukehren. Als Federschweif einen ehrenhaften Tod stirbt erscheint Silberfluss. Sie sagt zu Sturmpelz, dass er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen braucht und das sie nun mit dem SternenClan jagt . ''"Federschweif wird mit mir im SternenClan jagen." ''Morgenröte Beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers sieht Blattpfote Silberfluss mit deren Tochter Federschweif. Mangas Graustreif und Millie thumb|left|120px In der Nacht, nachdem Graustreif Millie begegnet, hat Graustreif einen Traum. Als er erkennt, dass es sich bei der wunderschönen, schlanken Gestalt, die auf ihn zukommt, um Silberfluss handelt, will er am liebsten nie wieder aufwachen. Silberfluss begrüßt ihren ehemaligen Gefährten liebevoll und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn vermisst hat. Sie bestätigt ihm allerdings auch, dass sie immer über ihn wachen wird. Als Graustreif sie besorgt fragt, ob sie auch glücklich ist, antwortet sie, dass dem SternenClan beizutreten nichts ist, wovor man sich fürchten muss. Sie berichtet ihm außerdem, wie stolz sie auf ihre Jungen gewesen ist, als sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Wassernest der Sonne gemacht haben. Kurz darauf kommt ihre Tochter Federschweif hinzu und auch sie begrüßt ihren Vater freudig. Silberfluss erklärt ihm, dass sie zwar bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen gestorben, nun aber mit ihrer Tochter wieder vereint ist. Außerdem beruhigen sie und ihre Tochter Graustreif, dass ihr Sohn Sturmpelz noch am Leben ist. Kurze Zeit später müssen sie sich verabschieden, jedoch nicht ohne Graustreif zu versichern, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Graustreif ist später sehr unsicher, ob er sich auf die Suche nach dem DonnerClan machen soll, als ihm Silberfluss erneut im Traum erscheint. Sie bestätigt ihn darin, dass er ein Krieger des DonnerClans ist und sich auf die Suche nach diesem machen sollte. Außerdem macht sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er, wenn er sich genau umsieht, herausfinden wird, dass er schon eine Weggefährtin hat. Als Graustreif sich dann zunächst ohne Millie auf den Weg macht und sich verläuft bis er schließlich mit Fieber erschöpft zusammenbricht, spricht er Millie in seinem Fiebertraum mit Silberfluss an und sagt ihr, dass er sie nicht verlassen soll. Nachdem Millie ihn wieder aufgepäppelt hat, erklärt er ihr schließlich wer Silberfluss war. Familie thumb|260px *Mutter: Willowbreeze *Vater: Streifenstern *Schwestern: Willowkit, Minnowkit *Großmütter: Fallowtail, Rainflower *Großväter: Reedfeather, Shellheart *Tante: Grauteich *Onkel: Eichenherz *Cousinen: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Cousins: Steinfell, Morningkit, Splashkit *Gefährte: Graustreif *Tochter: Federschweif *Sohn: Sturmpelz *Enkel: Pine *Enkelin: Lark Sonstiges *﻿Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Reedfeather eine WindClan-Katze ist. *Sie wird im Manga Graustreif und Millie von Graustreif Silberstrom genannt, was die wörtliche Übersetzung ihres originalen Namens ist. *Ihre Tochter Federschweif sieht ihr sehr ähnlich. *Sie wird in Geheimnis des Waldes mit grünen Augen beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere